Hydra
Der Schuss war laut, der Rückstoß heftig, aber mein Ziel erreichte ich mit ihm gnadenlos. Mein Gegenüber war nicht einmal mehr in der Lage zu stöhnen, als die Kugel in seinen Schädel eindrang, die Haut zu einem kreisförmigen Loch in der Größe einer Fingerkuppe aufriss, darunter sicher den Knochen zersplittern ließ wie dünnes Glas und letzten Endes in sein Hirn, sein Cerebrum, wie mein Lateinlehrer zu sagen pflegte, eindrang und dort nicht einfach nur irreparable Schäden anrichtete, sondern, um es kurz zu machen: Die Lichter ein für allemal ausknipste. Ich lächelte. Stumm steckte ich die Waffe wieder weg, einen alten Revolver, ähnlich jenen, die im Wilden Westen von den Cowboys verwendet worden waren. Weiß der Geier, wo ich den herhabe, ich habe es jedenfalls inzwischen vergessen. Weiter mit meinem stummen Lächeln auf den Lippen kniete ich mich nieder und sah meinem Opfer in die Augen. Grün, grün wie die Blätter der Bäume im Sommer, grün wie ein kleiner, schleimiger Frosch. Grün, wie die klischeehafte Darstellung von Gift. Er trug eine Brille, die ich ihm abnahm. Einfach so, aus Langeweile, oder um seine Augen vollkommen unverfälscht betrachten zu können. Grün, wie die Soldaten aus der Unterwelt, von denen ich einst gehört hatte. Warum ich in diesem Moment daran dachte? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. „Tja, hättest du dich nicht gewehrt, würdest du jetzt wohl noch leben“, flüsterte ich ihm in sein totes Ohr, grinste und begann damit, seine Taschen zu durchsuchen. Da war seine Brieftasche, und gar nicht mal schlecht gefüllt. Ein wenig Kleingeld, das ich ebenfalls an mich nahm, genauso wie die hübsche Uhr. Nun, was heißt hübsch... es war eine normale Digitaluhr, allerdings ohne das Armband. Er trug sie in seiner Hosentasche mit sich, ähnlich einer klassischen Taschenuhr. Na ja, ich könnte sie nur umso leichter verkaufen, wenn sie kein Armband hat, und ein neues zu besorgen wäre leicht und billig. Als ich fertig war, mich aufrichtete, durchfuhr ein scharfer Schmerz meine Nierengegend. Dieser Mistkerl, meinte er doch, mich attackieren zu müssen, mit seinen scheiß Kung-Fu-Angriffen. Schon irgendwie lustig: Ich dränge ihn in diese Gasse, halte ihm eine Waffe an den Schädel, aber anstatt vor Angst zu wimmern, haut er mir sein Knie in den Bauch, prügelt auf mich ein, bis ich etwas auf Abstand gehen konnte. Und dann der Schuss. Soweit wollte ich es eigentlich nicht kommen lassen, selbst um Mitternacht ist das Risiko, gehört zu werden, immer noch da, aber er hat es ja nicht anders gewollt. Ich ging davon, nach Hause, und ließ ihn dort liegen. Eine Leiche mehr für den Friedhof, und nichts, worum ich mir Sorgen machen müsste. Ich kenne mich aus. Warum... schmerzt mein Kopf nur so sehr? Was ist mit mir passiert? Ah... es fühlt sich an, als würde mir ein heißer, glühender Klumpen das Gehirn verbrühen, und auf meiner Stirn breitet sich etwas unangenehm klebriges und warmes aus... Ich kann es nicht riechen, aber es scheint... vertraut. Als wäre es ein Teil von mir, der mich jetzt verlässt, widerwillig zwar, aber er tut es doch. Ich will mich bewegen, mich aufrichten und meine Stirn betasten, aber mein Körper reagiert nicht. Das einzige, was ich zustande bringe, ist das Öffnen meiner Augen. Während ich blinzele, geht ein scharfer, aber entfernt wirkender Schmerz von dem heißen Klumpen in meinem Kopf aus, und dann, als ich es ein wenig zurückdrängen kann, sehe ich sie. Sie. „Was machst du denn?“ In ihrer Stimme schwingen sowohl Zärtlichkeit als auch Missbilligung mit: „Du wolltest doch auf dich aufpassen. Sieh dich nur an. Kaum bin ich mal nicht da, lässt du dich umbringen. Ist das etwa deine Art mir zu sagen, wie viel Wert du auf meinen Rat legst?“ Nein, ihre Stimme ist nicht zornig, nicht gekränkt, vielmehr belustigt. Na ja, wer kann es ihr verübeln? Ich lächele, was auch sie dazu bewegt: „Na, jetzt bin ich ja da. Zum Glück so schnell, du währst mir beinahe weggestorben. Aber das erledigt sich hiermit ja sowieso. Du willst doch, dass ich dir helfe, oder?“ Ich will nicken, doch es misslingt. Ich will antworten, doch meine Zunge ist schwer wie Blei. Ich belasse es dabei, zu lächeln. Und sie versteht mich, wie schon so oft: „Nun gut, aber wie? Ich denke, so wie ich dich kenne, wirst du auf Rache aus sein? Nein, Moment. Du erinnerst dich noch nicht, richtig? Egal, ich erkläre es dir, wenn du wieder fit bist.“ Sie lehnt sich zurück, streicht sich eine ihrer wunderschönen, blonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und wühlt gedankenverloren in ihrer Rocktasche: „Wo hab ich's denn jetzt... muss doch da sein...“ murmelt sie, bis sie erfreut aufblickt und einen Lippenstift hervorholt. Er ist rot, kirschrot, wie der, den ich schon früher gerne von ihren Lippen geküsst habe. Sie zieht ihn über ebendiese, lächelt sanft und drückt sie auf meine. Als sie sie wieder löst, grinst sie breit: „Hach, habe ich das vermisst... aber dafür ist jetzt leider keine Zeit. Um deine Erinnerung aufzufrischen, die Sache war so...“ Mein Sessel fühlte sich irgendwie nicht besonders bequem an, aber die Ursache fand ich schon bald: Er war nicht der erste Mensch, den ich getötet hatte, aber jedes mal hinterließ diese Tat einen Stempel. Meist in Form von Unwohlsein, Rastlosigkeit oder Kopfschmerzen, aber das machte mir keine Sorgen. So etwas geht vorbei. Ich setzte mich vor den Fernseher, meine Beute auf dem kleinen Tisch neben dem Sessel ausgebreitet, und schaltete mich durch das Programm. Nichts besonders interessantes, nur ein Spielfilm aus den Sechzigern, der schon damals kacke war, Erotikwerbung und Dauerwerbesender, die billigen Kram verkauften. Belustigt dachte ich daran, dass sicher allein schon die Uhr mehr wert war als die Glasperlen und Plastikdiamanten, die dort verscherbelt wurden. Irgendwann blieb ich an einem billigen Porno hängen, der den aussagekräftigen Titel „Schneeflittchen und die sieben Riesen“ hatte, sah ihn mir allerdings nicht wirklich an, sondern dachte an den Jungen. Ich vermutete, dass er achtzehn Jahre alt gewesen war, so um den Dreh. Er hatte sein Leben noch vor sich, und ich habe es beendet... Selber schuld. Man greift keinen Typen an, der dir eine Waffe an den Kopf hält. Ach ja, die Waffe. Sie steckte noch in meinem Hosenbund, vielleicht war der Sessel auch deshalb so unbequem. Ich holte den Revolver hervor und prüfte ihn unwillkürlich. Sechs Schuss passten hinein, vier Patronen waren noch drin. Gut. Ich legte ihn neben meine Errungenschaften auf den Tisch und lehnte mich zurück. Während Schneeflittchen sich auf der Mattscheibe gerade von jedem der „Riesen“ einzeln befriedigen ließ, gingen mir die grünen Augen des Jungen nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, und unwillkürlich fragte ich mich, ob er eine Freundin hatte oder so. Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm, immerhin schien er sportlich zu sein, was schon meine langsam nicht mehr schmerzende Niere bewies, und er sah ganz gut aus, sofern ein Mann das über einen anderen Mann sagen kann. Andererseits schien er zwar nicht allzu helle zu sein, aber für Frauen war das inzwischen auch keine Voraussetzung mehr für eine funktionierende Beziehung. Als es an der Tür klingelte, fuhr ich aus meinen Gedanken hoch und sah mich um. Der Porno war inzwischen einer weiteren Dauerwerbesendung gewichen, ich musste also kurz eingenickt sein... Erneut das Klingeln. Eine eigentümliche Melodie, die ich mir als Klingelton ausgesucht hatte. Ein paar Töne des Liedes „The lonely Sheperd“, mehr nicht. Mühsam stemmte ich mich hoch und machte mich auf, die Tür zu öffnen. Ohne nachzudenken tat ich es. Ich verschwendete nicht eine Sekunde daran, dass das die Polizei sein könnte, um mir Fragen zu stellen, während Geld und Brieftasche des Jungen neben der Mordwaffe offen in meinem Wohnzimmer lagen. Wie sich herausstellte, war das auch nicht notwendig, denn als ich die Tür öffnete, erwarteten mich keine Kleiderschränke in Uniform, sondern ein Paar giftgrüner Augen, mitten in einem Gesicht, dass ich nur zu gut kannte, hatte ich doch vor wenigen Stunden erst ein Loch hinein geschossen. ER Meine Stimme versagte, als ich etwas sagen wollte, aber er kam mir so oder so zuvor: „Erinnerst du dich an mich?“ Seine Stimme war aalglatt und eiskalt. Nicht das kleinste Bisschen Menschlichkeit schien darin zu stecken. „Aber natürlich erinnerst du dich. Wir haben uns ja erst kürzlich gesehen.“ Mit einem emotionslosen Lächeln auf den Lippen lief er auf mich zu, in meine Wohnung hinein, während ich nur zitternd zurückweichen konnte, bis ich endlich meine Zunge unter Kontrolle hatte: „Wa... aber... das kann nicht sein... Ich hab dich doch... erschossen...?“ Schon versagte sie mir den Dienst wieder, und ich taumelte einen, zwei weitere Schritte zurück. Ich stand nun mit dem Rücken zum Wohnzimmer. Klar. Das Wohnzimmer. Das Wohnzimmer, in dem noch immer meine mit vier Kugeln geladene Waffe lag. Mir war vollkommen egal, warum dieser Typ noch lebte, noch dazu unverletzt, ich sollte ihn einfach kaltmachen. Dieses mal richtig. Und danach könnte ich ja immer noch nachdenken. Ich holte einmal, zweimal tief Luft und fuhr herum, rannte zu dem kleinen Tisch, griff nach der Waffe, die mir aus der schwitzigen Hand zu Boden fiel. Ich fluchte, griff erneut hektisch, panisch danach und schaffte es endlich, sie richtig zu fassen. Mich aufrichtend zielte ich auf diesen Kerl mit den sonderbar grünen Augen, der einfach nicht draufgegangen war, und drückte ab. Dieses Mal fuhr die Kugel nicht in seinen Schädel, wie beim ersten Mal an diesem Abend, sondern in seinen Bauch. Noch bevor er vor Schmerz zusammenzucken konnte, drückte ich erneut ab, und dieses Mal traf ich, worauf ich gezielt hatte. Seine Stirn klaffte ein wenig auseinander, ähnlich wie wenige Zeit zuvor, und dieses mal war ich mir hundertprozentig sicher, ihn getötet zu haben. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was du damit angerichtet hast“ Als ich diese Stimme vernahm, diese kalte, harte Stimme ohne jegliche Emotion, fuhr ich herum und drückte noch in der Bewegung zweimal ab. Eine Kugel fuhr nutzlos in die Wand meiner Wohnung, die zweite durchschlug, als hätte ich darauf gezielt, das rechte, grüne Auge des Jungen. Noch während er beinahe lautlos zusammenbrach, begann eine kleine, selten gebrauchte aber nichtsdestotrotz funktionierende, eiskalte Stelle in meinem Hirn, die Situation, in der ich mich eben befand, zu analysieren: Ich hatte heute einen Jungen getötet, als ich ihn auf der Straße, genauer: In einer Gasse, ausrauben wollte. Derselbe Junge klopfte wenig später an meine Tür. Ich erschoss ihn erneut, und noch im selben Moment taucht jemand hinter mir auf. Ich erschoss auch diese Person, die, wie mir jetzt auffällt, haargenau so aussah wie der Junge, den ich heute Abend getötet hatte beziehungsweise wie der, den ich eben erst erschossen hatte. Damit war die Analyse erschöpft. Logik war darin nur schwer zu finden, ich konnte schlichtweg keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen... Und das, was ich dann sah, trug auch nicht unbedingt dazu bei. Beide Leichname in meinem Wohnzimmer teilten sich. Nicht so, wie man sich das jetzt vorstellt. Sie begannen nicht, sich auseinander zu zerren, ihre Knochen und ihr Fleisch zu halbieren, so wie man das von der Zellteilung her kennt... Es war vielmehr, als würde sich eine detailgetreue Nachbildung des Körpers daneben manifestieren. Und innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden hatte ich statt zwei identischen Leichen Vier davon in meinem Wohnzimmer liegen. Zumindest dachte ich das, bis sie anfingen, sich lächelnd und unverletzt aufzurichten. Komisch, wie schön es sein kann, anderen Leuten Leid zuzufügen. Allein der Anblick, als „Ich“ diesen Kerl festhielt und dann auf ihn zuschritt... Viermal gab es mich inzwischen, und so wie es aussah, würde es dabei bleiben, denn ER hatte keine Möglichkeit mehr, sich zu wehren. Ich vernahm das doppelte Knacken mit einer beinahe ungesunden Genugtuung, als „Ich“ ihm beide Arme brach. Mich am Schrei meines Opfers labend, betrachtete ich die verletzten Stellen. Sie sahen... komisch aus. Wackelig und verdreht, als hätte man eine eckige Sache in eine runde Form gepresst und dann ein Stück Leder drübergezogen, damit es nicht endgültig auseinander springt. Mein Ich, dass den linken Arm gebrochen hatte, verdrehte ihn ein wenig, sodass meinem Opfer keine Wahl blieb, als nach oben zu sehen, mir direkt in die Augen. Ich konnte seine Angst beinahe riechen, gepaart mit dem Gefühl der Verständnislosigkeit, das seinen Geist lähmte. Ich bewegte mein Gesicht ganz nah an das seine, Auge in Auge, ich stehend, er kniend und vor Schmerz wimmernd. Ich wollte etwas sagen, so was wie: „Jetzt wirst du unvorstellbare Schmerzen erleiden“, aber abgesehen davon, dass so etwas einfach nur banal und peinlich klänge, war ich mir sicher, dass er es schon ahnte. Als ich letztlich stumm lächelnd mit seiner Tortur begann, spiegelten sich meine grünen Augen in seinen Tränen. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Mord